Majin The Hand
Majin The Hand (マジン・ザ・ハンド, Majin Za Hando, lit. Demon God The Hand) is a catch hissatsu technique created by Endou Mamoru's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, and it was used by Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki in the original series. It became the Keshin catch hissatsu technique of Nishizono Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. Game description Inazuma Eleven *''"A crushed spirit summons up a demon invoking the legend of the Inazuma."'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' *'Satan' *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Tortoise' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Cain Saito' (Blue version) *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' *'Robo B' *'Shiki' *'Tortoise' *'Hyakki' *'Taka' *'Houren' Inazuma Eleven GO (Keshin Form)= *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kurorook' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Keshin form)= *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' *'Seirou Kazuma' *'Kakuma Oushou' (L5 Heroes only) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (Keshin form)= *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Tamano Gorou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Endou Mamoru' *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue version) *'Cain Saito' (Blue version) *'Nishizono Shinsuke '(Keshin version) *'Tamano Gorou' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Info Inazuma Eleven Majin The Hand was first referred to as a "Phantom Technique", as no one besides Endou Daisuke was able to master it (not even his student). After much frustration with trying to decipher the cryptic and vague instructions written in Daisuke's technique manual, Mamoru manages to obtain the technique during the Football Frontier Finals match against Zeus Junior High in episode 26 after realizing that his grandfather used his left hand for Majin The Hand, after noticing the wear and tear of Daisuke's left goalkeeper's glove, while Mamoru had been trying to do it with his right. It is explained that the technique gets its power from the heart, which is more easily gathered in the left hand (as the heart is on the left side of the body). In order to gather the energy in his right hand, Mamoru would start off the technique by twisting his body so he would face the opposite direction. During the match against Oumihara, Endou used Majin The Hand without touching his heart. Tachimukai Yuuki later learned the technique by observing Mamoru's Majin The Hand, but unlike Mamoru's yellow Majin The Hand, Yuuki's variation is blue (the colour of Tachimukai's aura). Movie In the movie, Endou used his hissatsu with an aura (similar to Shin God Hand's aura) but failed against Baddap's Death Spear. Inazuma Eleven GO In the GO anime, Shinsuke learned it against Arakumo Gakuen, in the semi finals of the Holy Road in episode 38. He easily stopped Taiyou's keshin shoot hissatsu, Sunshine Force with this hissatsu. During the second half of the final match against Dragonlink, in episode 43, Shinsuke used it again to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots, though he failed two times. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone It was used in episode 7 to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed to block it. Usage Normal form In the first variation, the user twists his/her body to the side making yellow energy veil appear spinning around the user. The user puts his/her hand on the place of the heart as yellow energy gather in his/her hand. The user brings his/her hand up summoning a Majin (Demon King). The user then uses his/hand to stop the shoot,while the Majin does the same. In the second variation, the user puts his/her right arm to the side and left arm to the side as yellow energy veil gather and an orb of yellow energy gather appear spinning around the user. The orb of energy finally lands on the user's hand as he/she put his hand up as he/she summon a Majin. The user then uses his/hand to stop the shoot,while the Majin does the same. In the game, the user simply crouches down slightly then bring his/her body back up to summon a Majin. Then the user uses his hand to stop the shoot, while the Majin does the same. Keshin form The user summons his/her keshin in place of the Majin. The user then uses his hand to stop the shoot as the Keshin does the same. Gallery Majin The Hand blue version.png|Majin The Hand used by Tachimukai in the anime. Majin The Hand failed GO 43 HQ.png|Majin The Hand failing to stop a Keshin shoot. Majin the Hand in Daisuke's notebook HQ.png|Majin The Hand in Daisuke's notebook. Gouseishin Titanias and Majin the Hand debut in manga (Taiwanese).png|Gouseishi Titanias using Majin The Hand in the manga (Taiwanese). Majin The Hand Galaxy game.JPG|Majin The Hand in the Galaxy game. Majin the hand blue TCG.png|Majin The Hand in the TCG (blue version). IG-05-065.png|IG-05-065. IGS-06-020.png|IGS-06-020. IG-11-008.jpg|IG-11-008. IG-11-089.jpg|IG-11-089. Slideshow Original Majin The Hand Original HQ 1.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 2.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 3.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 4.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 5.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 6.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 7.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 8.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 9.png Majin The Hand Original HQ 10.png GO Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 1.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 2.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 3.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 4.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 5.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 6.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 7.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 8.png Majin The Hand GO 43 HQ 9.png Video Inazuma Eleven Endou's version Tachimukai`s version Inazuma Eleven GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Online (Blue) Trivia *This hissatsu along with Bakunetsu Storm are the only moves to be modified in GO to keshin hissatsu. *In the first game, Endou Mamoru already learns it after their match against the Inazuma Eleven Veterans, when he's training with them. **Yet in the anime, he learns it during the match with Zeus. *In the second DS games, Tachimukai learns this hissatsu by levelling up, but he automatically uses it to stop Gran's Ryuusei Blade in the match against The Genesis. *Hibiki Seigou once said that Endou Daisuke shed buckets of blood to learn this technique, while Endou Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki acquired the technique by training really hard, but Nishizono Shinsuke learned it rather quickly by comparison. *Like God Hand, there are three different users and two different auras: Endou in the first season and his aura was yellow, Tachimukai in second season with a blue aura, and Shinsuke in the GO series, where it changed into a Keshin version. *In the Spanish and French dubs, this hissatsu is respectively known as Mano Mágica and Main Magique, which translate to Magic Hand. This is one of several instances where the localization changed the name to avoid infringing on the religious beliefs of the viewer. de:Magische Hand Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Keshin hissatsu Category:Majin hissatsu